


Happenstance

by Plutoascending91



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Relationships, Background RosexOriginal Female Character, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, If you squint there is a plothole, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Slave/Master elements. Mostly mentioned, This is RomCom ridiculous, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, background Phasma and Hux, i'm not, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutoascending91/pseuds/Plutoascending91
Summary: Prompt fill: Looking for a modern AU where Kylo/Ben and Rey meet on New Year’s Eve by chance and then search for each other until they finally meet again on Valentine’s Day.Rey is a Preschool Teacher who meets Ben Solo, Brewery Owner, on New Year's Ever at her favorite bar. After shenanigans by the Force or Universe, they lose contact and sulk around until Valentine's Day where they are reunited.





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenicaSwavely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenicaSwavely/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! This is for the More than Love Reylo Anthology! Just to make my life easier, Poe, Rose, Finn and Rey are all between the ages of 23 and 26. Ben is 30. 
> 
> I hope you like tooth rotting fluff, because that's what happened. Also, I love the whole serendipity thing. Or like chance reunions. 
> 
> No Trigger warnings. Everything is super consensual. But this is Explicit for Sex and some Language. 
> 
> Minor pairings in the background are : Stormpilot!!! There is PhasmaxHux too. Also RosexRando cuz I felt bad she got left out. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey slapped her nightstand to grab her phone and swipe to dismiss her alarm. When her eyes cleared from sleep and adjusted to the bright light of her smartphone's screen, she let out an ugly groan. It was December 31 st . That meant- Finn, Rose and Poe would be dragging her out to some party at the local pub. She loved their pub. Maz's was a classy pub, that for the most part was out of the reach of most University students but still close to her apartment. It usually had a group of patrons and the occasional small group of Uni kids that also felt uncomfortable in the large club scenes, or the small group of businessmen and women. It was their favorite haunt for that reason- but New Years Eve was always packed and so was St. Patty's day.

Her phone dinged as soon as she locked the screen. She unlocked it by swiftly thumbing in her passcode, and sure enough “The Resistance” which was what their group of friends was called from their college days.

**Finn:**

Hey Bitches! Happy New Years FUCKING Eve! We're gonna go to Maz's at 9pm sharp! After some pre-gaming on cheap wine! Poe already has the Uber set up!

Rey shook her head and quickly responded between getting ready. She opened the black out curtains to be greeted with the sun barely kissing the horizon.

**Rey:**

Happy New Year “FUCKING” Eve to you too- did you have a Red Bull or some shit? Or did you and Poe just get done fucking?

**Finn:**

PEANUT! Such language, it's called Love Making! And no, I just had a Red Bull.

**Rose:**

Happy New Years! :) ! I can't wait!

**Poe:**

Babe, Seriously? It's 7 in the morning. I know you're in the kitchen eating breakfast, but couldn't this have waited until I got up?

**Poe:**

Also, Peanut has a great idea. Why don't you come back to the bedroom. ;)

**Rose:**

Oh My! ^///////^ I'll see you all tonight!

Rey snorted aloud and tossed her phone onto her navy blue sheets. They'd be too busy to see her response anyways. She grabbed her black skinny jeans, a tan sweater shirt with a cowl and cute knitted patterns. She had a bright tank top underneath and grabbed her jacket before slipping into her brown fuzzy boots. She checked herself in the full-length mirrors of her closet and went to the bathroom. She sprayed her hair and combed it through to throw it up in a sloppy bun of chestnut locks. She shoved her phone in her back pocket and grabbed her small purse from the doorknob of her bedroom. She wandered down the hall of her apartment to her living room and kitchen.

She popped toast into the toaster, started playing on her spotify playlist. Sang along to one of the many Ruelle songs on her playlist as she popped frozen bacon in the microwave and prepared a pan for an over-medium egg to go on her toast. She sat at her small glass table. The other three empty chairs had various coats, shirts and bags hanging off of them. She ate her breakfast with Florence +The Machine loftly in the background.

Rey's days off seemed to be more filled with errands and cleaning around her apartment and car than relaxing. As a Preschool Teacher she had a few days off due to Christmas break. However, she had planning to do for the next half of the year, supplies to buy, and getting her room ready for when School is back in January. She also had her own stuff and life to go on with. She bought a box of Rose Wine from the local grocery stores as well as her food for the next week or so. She spent a few minutes of her day, missing working with Rose and their Aid Phasma. She missed the little grubby faces of the toddlers she taught, but was relieved she could take a breath away from them. Before she knew it, it was evening. She made herself dinner and got herself ready.

Her eyeshadow was a glittering gold and emerald that brought out her hazel and green speckled eyes. She gave herself plump dark red lipstick. She found a glittering black dress that was backless and reached pasted her knees, the top of the dress was loose-fitting but from the hips down they were a clingy pencil skirt form, complete with a slight slit on each side. She grabbed her goon on one hip, car keys and clutch in hand, she got into her small Toyota Pickup. Once in her driver's seat, she texted in The Resistance group chat to let them know she was on her way to Poe and Finn's house.

**Rey:**

On my way Losers!

**Rose:**

Ditto! I'm bringing some of the hard liquor SOME PEOPLE left at my place.

**Poe:**

HEY! You both need to stop texting if you're driving! And Rose, it was a housewarming gift, you're supposed to keep it ;).

**Rey:**

Okay, Mom, I got it.

**Finn:**

Rey, Don't talk to your mother that way.

With a chuckle and a smirk, Rey connected the Aux cable from her radio into her phone and put on her pep music for the night. What was normally a 10 minutes drive turned into 20 minutes. Rey wanted to beat her head into the steering wheel. She knew it was because of the Holiday, but oh boy was she done with the Snow Birds and the Holiday traffic. She pulled up to the well groomed rock front yard with a few trees. There was a welcome mat before Poe and Finn's house that was a dog food brown and had black paws and cutesy wording that read, “Wipe your paws!” She knocked on the blue painted door and was greeted by Poe who gave her a bear hug. She was ushered inside by her friend and into the arms of Finn, her best friend. Finn and her kissed each other’s cheeks. Rose, clad in a stunning shimmering golden ruffled dress, opened her arms for an embrace.

“Wow, Rey and Rose, you two ladies are lovely!” Poe dog whistled, “but why didn't Finn and I get the gold and black memo!” he pointed to Rose's gold dress and black heels and Rey's black dress and gold heels. The girls laughed.

“Just the same, we didn't get the Blue and gray memo!” Rose answered. Poe was wearing a Navy button up long sleeved shirt with the first two buttons undone. He had gray pants that emphasized his butt. Finn had navy dress pants and a sliver shirt and his blazer tucked into his arm. Rey forwent her jacket, since the bar would be hot with all the people in it. But she instantly regretted that decision when she saw Rose's cozy wool coat. They all sat around the living room, petting BeBe 8, their Corgi, drinking at least two glasses of either the goon or the spiced Rum from Rose's. Rey's cheeks were flushed and she knew her buzz coming on. Before they knew it, the Uber driver had messaged Poe and they were on their way.

As predicted, Maz's was filled with the usuals and then some. Most of the pool tables were taken, the bar stools also taken. They all flashed their Ids, even though the Bouncer waved them off. Maz greeted them over the crowd and music from the digital jukebox. Maz's dark skin was in beautiful contrast to the bright reds and yellows on her slinky dress. Her dark brown eyes lightened in delight when she saw the four. She pressed forward onto the bar when they squeezed themselves in. “Chewie will make you all some burgers, and your first drinks are on me! Happy New Year my dears!”

They thanked her profusely. With her AMF and burger basket in hand, Rey followed her friends to one of the only available booths. Chewie made her favorite, medium rare burger with pepper jack cheese, guacamole, and the rest of the fixings. The boys had their double cheeseburgers with onion rings and Rose had a Veggie burger. After eating and talking smack, the music changed to something more upbeat. They hit the floor, the middle of the main room had been cleared for just this night and reason. Rose and Rey mostly danced together, while sometimes interchanging with the boys.

The heat rose, Rey could feel the sweat beginning to form. She was on her second AMF and knew that she'd stop at one more. She shouted to her friends that she'd be right back and turned to see Chewie, the large cook waving to someone and heading back into the kitchens, wiping his hands on his black apron. That apron she knows says, “Maz is the only one who can kiss the cook!” In her distraction she came face first into a solid mass. She 'offt' and immediately started to apologize until the words trailed off from her still somewhat dark red stained lips.

Dark honey eyes met hazel speckled green. He was tall, pale, dark hair and clothes and handsome. A rose color seemed to pool on his high cheekbones. Did his eyes just flash to her lips, did he just gulp when he did so? Her inebriated mind was racing- well, it was doing it's best- racing in a potato sac. Somehow through her drunk haze, she realized she saw staring at him, slack jawed with an empty glass in her hand. She blurted the first words that came to mind, “You're tall glass of water, can I drink you a buy sailor?”

He flashed a grin that made her giddy and aroused at the same time. He chuckled, “Thanks, but why don't I buy you a drink or better yet, why doesn't this 'tall glass of water' get you some water.”

Her cheeks and ears were burning, but she grinned anyways. “Sure thing.” He sat on the bar stool and waved to Maz. She smiled and gave them both waters. Rey guzzled it down in one go.

“Damn you're thirsty.” her stranger said after a drink of his water.

She bit her lip, and gave him a one over, “You can say that again.”

The blush on his cheeks became a dusky rose. He cleared his throat and turned to angle himself towards her. He hesitated then brushed their knees together. Rey immediately imitated him. He ran a hand through his black locks and turned to face her. “I don't do this very often, but, would you like to-”

“If you're going to say dance, I am going to say no, only because my feet are killing me!” she blurted, pointing at her feet.

He chuckled, “Okay, guess not.”

“Want to go outside? There are some tables we can sit at?”

“Sure, but won't you be cold?”

“I am drenched in sweat and overheating, I need it!”

“Very well.” he said, he stood and gestured for her to lead the way. She grabbed his hand as the maneuvered through the throng of people. She shot a text in the group chat.

**Rey:**

I'm with a Hottie with a body, text me when you guys are ready to leave

**Rose:**

Why don't you text us if and when you might be going home with hottie with a body! ;)

**Finn:**

Peanut! Get back to the group!

**Poe:**

Is he a cutie with a booty?

**Rey:**

Hey, I haven't kissed yet, so I can't tell! ;)

Rey put her phone away as the chill of the night air embraced them. She felt instantly better, but within minutes she began to will her body not to shiver. She took another once over him, his body bent a little to rest his elbows on the railings, the tv behind them blaring with songs and talking about when the countdown to the ball drop will begin. He was wearing black jeans, dress shoes, a long trench coat with a cowl. He did have a booty. She went beside him and flashed him a smile back when he had turned to smile at her. They swapped stories, laughed at each other’s jokes. Her stranger seemed to be very fond of puns. She learned that he was an only child and that he owned an online business as well as worked near the area. She told him about her parent's death and how she has been adopted by her best friend's family.

He cleared his throat, “So, what is a beautiful lady like you doing here?”

“Bringing in the New Year, yourself?”

“I suppose that's what I am supposed to do,” he said, “Don't tell me you came here all by yourself?”

“I didn't, my friends are dancing, if I can guess, my best friend and his boyfriend are down each others throats and having dry sex on the dance floor and Rose has probably found someone to talk to as well.” She slid closer to him, “What about you? Surely you didn't come alone?”

He snorted, “I was supposed to meet my coworker here, but it appears, as I have just read from my phone, their babysitter decided not to show.”

“Oh, they have a kid?”

“Yeah, a two year old.”

“Oh, I teach two year olds!” Rey said.

He opened his mouth to respond but someone in a group closer to the door that led back inside shouted, “THE COUNTDOWN IS STARTING!”

Rey and her stranger turned and leaned back on the railing. They began to count down with everyone until they got to three, in which Rey got on her tiptoes (not far because of her heels), grabbed him by the lapels of his cowled coat and kissed him as everyone shouted HAPPY NEW YEAR! She had heard his sharp intake of breath, he hands were outstretched in shock, but he melted into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He eased her back slightly and deepened the kiss. With her liquid courage still coursing through her, she ran her hands through his hair. She relished in how doing so made him pull their hips taut and he tightened said hold of her. His locks were truly luscious.

They parted, but just barely. Their lips still aching centimeters apart. He whispered on her lips, “I- wow, do you- do you.” He licked his lips, “Do you want to go to your place, my place?” he bit at her bottom lip.

She let out a moan, “My place is a mess, lets go to your place.”

He pressed their lips together once more, then peeling himself away to say, “Are you sure? We don't have to do anything, we can just talk at my place, I don't care what we do as long as I am bringing in the New Year with you.”

“Oh yes, I am sure, what better way to bring in the New Year than to have a tall handsome stranger fuck me into his mattress.”

“Oh, stars.” he let out a groan and went straight to kiss her neck. She moaned softly in his ears and his erection became very apparent in his trousers. “No, I'm Ben. Ben Solo.” He parted them begrudgingly, “I want to start this correctly,” he held out his hand, “What is your name, goddess?”

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him take her hand when she outstretched it and kissed her knuckles, it sent more heat to her budding core, “I'm Rey, Rey Castaway.”

“Beautiful.”

She grabbed his hand, “Where's your car, you're good to drive?”

He started fumbling for his keys in his free hand, “I am, I only had one drink and a burger.”

**Rey:**

Poe, he got the booty! I will text you when I am home, and I will send you his address just in case!

**Finn:**

Rey, no, don't

**Rose:**

Yeah, I will also send you guys my location! I am going home with a pretty lady!

**Poe:**

Babe, relax, they're adults and this is Maz's it's not known for having seedy characters. Have fun girls, Finn and I sure will. ;)

Rey hurried with Ben to his car. He had a modest black car, looked to be a few years old some sort of Honda. He opened the door for her, she thanked him and slid into the seat. The car wasn't messy, but she could tell he somewhat “lived” in it. He had a soda can in one cup holder and a thermos for coffee, a crumpled wrapper from some fast food joint and what looked like 2 or 3 half full water bottles and two spare coats in the back seats. Although her mind was sobering up, she still had a pleasant buzz. She sent messages of the intersections she was passing to Poe. She sent him one last message about the apartment complex and the number.

She felt like she was back in Uni. He closed and locked the door behind her and dorkly gestured around his apartment. It was clean. A nice brown couch, coffee table with coasters and leftover coffee mugs. Matching lamp sets a TV and gaming console. His kitchen was off to the left and small and modern with it's stainless steel appliances. He motioned to his table to the right, she could only assume it was a small dining room.

“Would you like some water?”

“Not going to offer me anything harder?”

He seemed to want to give her a dirty response but he smirked, “I care about your health,” he walked closer to her, his gaze and intensity become more predatory than before. But not threatening, she was turned on once more. “Besides, I want you to remember,” he pinned her on the wall with his hips, putting both hands on either side of her head, “how did you put it?” he crouched down to put his plump lips to her ear. “Oh yes, I want you to remember me “fucking you into my mattress”.”

She moaned and cursed. She shoved her hand down his pants and began caressing and stroking his member. He gave a shocked but weak grunt and started kissing at the nape of her neck. She grabbed a fist of his hair and traced his ear with her soft lips as she said, “I want to scream your name Ben, I want to cum around that cock.”

He moaned then growled and lifted her onto his waist, “Oh, sweetheart, you'll cum on my cock, but first I want you to cum on my mouth.”

Rey threw her head back with a moan and wrapped her legs tightly around him as they went to his bedroom. He tossed her onto his soft black sheets, his bed was pretty elevated but not so much that when he went to his knees he was eye level with her pussy. She was soaked through, she squealed as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He slowly took her heels off, looking her in the eyes. He put her calves on his shoulders and slowly dragged her red panties down her golden under toned legs. With her legs up and panties around her ankles almost like a silk binding, he dove in. She could smell her sex, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he licked her. He flicked his tongue over her clit and then sucked. He moved back to licking her up and down until he had himself buried into her sex. She canted little swears and praises, panting as he worked his god-like magic on her.

Their eyes met, he released her for a moment so he could put on a show. He licked his lips, then ran his index finger up her slit and sucked off the glistening juices. He then dropped his voice, “Take off the dress Rey, I want to see your tits.” She obeyed without a second thought, she had no idea how turned on she could get. He reached up after his eyes glossed over in more lust than she thought a man could muster, and began to flick the rosy buds of her nipples on her perky breasts. She mewled as he flicked her nipples with his thumb and index finger and her clit with his tongue. Before she knew it she was screaming out her orgasm. Her hips jerked upwards and she almost felt overstimulated as he shoved his tongue into her core and lapped her up.

She panted when she came down from her high, “Oh, Fuck me Ben, please!”

“I'm going to baby girl.” He said, his coat fell to the ground, off with his sweater, and shirt.

“Oh my Stars, are you fucking photoshopped?” Rey gasped as she ogled his six pack and very muscular form. “You have a fucking 8 pack!”

“I am so happy my goddess approves of her slave.” he drawled out, he let his pants and boxers join the rest of his clothes, having already taken his socks and shoes off beforehand. His words almost made her cum again on spot. He was on top of her in an instant, she eyed his well endowed cock and bit her lip as her eyes rolled back. He began to stroke himself, “What does my gorgeous goddess wish?” his other hand was moving her legs to either sides of his hips. “Does she want her slave's cock?” he began stroking himself faster as she moaned and tried to reach for him, but he pulled back. “My goddess, Rey, you must tell your slave what you want.” he said between pants.

“Please, oh please put your cock inside of me!” she said reaching for his shoulders.

“As my goddess commands.” he said and aligned himself. He rocked himself in and thrust shallowly and gently. She sighed and dug her nails into his beefy shoulders. Once he filled her up and she got used to him, she spanked his ass best she could from their position. They locked eyes as she commanded him to go faster. He whimpered and obeyed. She moved her legs so her feet were resting on his shoulders and he could go even deeper. He did, faster, deeper, torn between watching her tits bounce, her lips agape in sweet moaning and her eyes that didn't want to leave his. They rose higher and higher, she tried to match his pace but was no match and let herself get fucked into his mattress. She touched every inch of him she could, he was groan deep dark moans as he gripped her ankles or hips. They rose higher than waves and crashed like a hurricane to the seashore. Rey opened her legs so Ben could fall on top of her while he spilled his seed into her.

She felt like jelly everywhere. She had cum just after he did, at least happy that she came even if they hadn't timed theirs to be together. They were all pants, sweat and limbs. They felt like seaweed drifting after the calm of the storm that finished. He rolled over and then cursed. “Oh, Rey, I didn't even ask if that was okay.” he berated himself under his breath. “I'll go get you plan B, I just got so caught up- and I'm not very experienced.” he rambled, he was wringing his fingers through his hair.

“Oh, I have the implant.” she said, sitting up and placing her hand on his fidgeting ones. It registered what he had just said, “Oh, Ben, trust me, I would have stopped you.” she shook her head, “But I don't believe you. After that, how can I believe you're a virgin!”

He kissed her knuckles one by one as she spoke, he smiled against her hand. “I am not a virgin, thank you for your flattery, but I have only been with one other person. She was wonderful, but we didn't workout. I dated her for so many years, but she ended up wanting to be with my coworker/ I guess you can say my adult best friend.”

She nodded, “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course,” he answered, guiding them both under the covers. After a long moment of comfortable silence, he asked, “Rey, I am such an idiot, we should have established this before but- can I see you again? I want to take you on a real date.” He nuzzled into her neck, being the big spoon. “Or, did you want this to be a one time thing?”

Rey was quiet for a long pause. She did want to see him again, but now that they had slept with each other, she feared there would be no more appeal to her. She nodded however, “I would love to go to a coffee shop or some dinner.”

He seemed to breath a sigh of relief, “Great, we can exchange numbers in the morning, lets get some sleep.” he kissed her temple and they drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She woke to the smell of Old Spice. She saw the bathroom light on, it would appear Ben was shaving off the bit of stubble he had the night before. By the looks of it, he was applying after shave by the time she had grabbed his black shirt from off the floor and placed it on. He caught her image in the mirror and clad in his low cut black sleep pants, seemed to be shook by the sight of her in his large shirt. She hugged him from behind, “Hello Handsome.” He smiled down at her,

“Should I make you breakfast, sweetheart?” he asked.

“No, I do need to get going!”

Ben's eyes dropped with his smile. “Oh.”

She recovered quickly, “Oh, Ben, no, I really do want to see you again, but I actually have plans with someone!”

He nodded, “Let me give you my number.” she went to grab her phone from her clutch on the floor to see that it had a dead battery. “here, i'll write it down.” he grabbed a pen and small notebook from his nightstand and wrote it down. “Call me, Rey, I had a really great time.” he said as he leaned on the door frame and watched her get dressed with mischief in his eyes.

“I will.” she kissed him chastely.

He left her, asking her to just lock the bottom lock of his door since he was going to shower. She was about to leave when she saw a flip phone on the dining room table. She laughed at him for a moment but shrugged and put her phone number in his flip phone and with a sexy little message for him to read. She went back to her car with his phone number clutched tightly in her hands. This was going to be her year!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben couldn't stop thinking about her. The warm water massaged his muscles and scalp. He thought of her alto voice, her sunny smile and those captivating eyes. At thirty years old you wouldn't think he'd be such a hopeless romantic. With his towel wrapped around his waist, he went to his kitchen to make breakfast for himself. He spotted the flip phone on the table, he groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dad,” he said with a sigh and an amused smile, “Better call mom.”

He had gotten his phone from his coat pocket already, he had it plugged in one of the kitchen outlets as he cooked eggs. The ringback tune was something from mom's college days, he tuned it out for the most part until his mother's voice rang through.

“Hello Ben!”

“Hey mom, if you didn't already know, Dad left his phone here from when you guys came to dinner the other night.”

He heard his mother sigh before she said, “Your father would lose his head if it wasn't attached.”

“He's not that bad.” Ben said while rolling his eyes.

“He is that bad, I know, he told me he 'musta left it at work, Leia, sorry.'” she said in her best imitation of her husband's voice.

“Well, while I have you, how did you spend your New Years?” Ben asked, grabbing the toast that popped out of the toaster and plopping his over easy egg on top.

“I didn't have nearly as much fun as your Uncle Chewie and Aunt Maz said you did.”

He almost choked on his coffee. “What? How did-...”

“I'm your mother Ben, I know everything, besides Maz blew up my phone telling me about how she and Chewie caught a very beautiful girl making moves on you and stealing a kiss from you at the stroke of midnight.” Leia's voice was smug. He could imagine how she is crossed armed with her knowing smirk on her lips and poised to make her next killer comment.

He finished chewing in time to say, “Hey, how do you know I wasn't the one making the first move?”

“Oh please Ben, it took Phasma six months of waiting for you to make the first move before she just told you to go on a date with her.” Leia said with a light-hearted laugh, “You have always been my sweet little unassuming boy.” he blushed as she continued, “You're too much like your father, I practically proposed!” he heard his father's protest and weak attempt at defending his honor. 

“Well, she is beautiful, her name is Rey, she’s a Preschool Teacher and she has a killer smile.”

“Ben, did you sleep with her?”

“Mother, the lady isn’t here for me to get permission to talk about such things with you.” It was his turn to be smug. 

“Mhmm, a Preschool Teacher you say? What age group?”

“Two year olds, she said.” 

“Oh, bless her heart, she must have the patience of a saint.”

“Tell me about it, anyways, mom, I’m gonna go- I got some orders to make-...”

“Say no more, go get ‘em.” she said and then quickly added. “Oh and Ben.”

“Yes mom?”

“When she finally tells you to be steady with her, let me know so I can meet her.”

“Yes Mom, I don’t want to let this one go.” he said and exchanged ‘love yous’ with his mom and went on his business in his second room. He got on his desktop and loaded his Etsy page. He went into his orders and began work on his sewing machine. He jotted down the measurements proved for him and then began to dig through storage tub after storage tub of fabric for the right material and color. He cataloged what he had for the order and what he would need to get. The humming of the sewing machine got him into a groove as the sun went over the sky and was beginning to set. With pins in his mouth and keen focus on the fabric in hand, he sighed after his phone went off. 

He answered it, halting what he was doing and repinned his pins back in his tomato pin holder. “Hey Phasma, what’s up?”

“Ben, I have a favor to ask.”

“I might say yes.”

“Ben, it’s your godson we’re talking about.”

“What is it?”

“I just got done having lunch with the Lead Teacher in my room, we have those credit hours we have to do for State and our Grant program for the school, I have to drive up to Crait in three weeks, can you pick up Kasper and can you stay with him until Armitage can get home, Armitage says he’s going to schedule you off since he’s going to be in Naboo that week.”

“Yeah, what was that private Preschool you work at?” Ben asked, writing it down on his calendar. 

“Little Stars’ Academy.” she said, “It’s just off of Bantha Ave and 13th.”

“I’ll find it, that’s what we have google for, Phas.” 

“Thanks Ben, I really do appreciate it!”

“That's what ex-boyfriends and Godfathers are for.” they shared a laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two days since she saw Ben, she still remembered how his lips tasted. She had to force herself to not call him that night. Rose said it would make her look desperate. Finn agreed, although his was more out of, ‘he could be some weirdo, be careful.’ Poe said to give it two days, then shot him a text. She giggled and went to message him, just to realize, she never put his number in her phone. She chuckled to herself and began to search for it. When she didn’t find it in her desk drawer that she swore she put it in, she began to dig through her purse. Nothing. She clenched her jaw and dumped her purse out and began to look at every receipts or scrap of paper in her purse. She breathed deeply and decided to reorganize her purse. She laughed at herself and went to her laundry basket, she was wearing jeans when she went to have lunch with Rose and Phasma. 

Her blood ran cold when she looked at her empty laundry basket and remembered that she just put them in the wash. She screamed and threw herself into the hall and opened the closet that had her washer and dryer. She scrambled to cancel the cycle on the Washer and scrambled through her wet clothes. She found the damp and crumpled paper. It was safe, she slowly peeled it from itself and wanted to cry. The ink had been completely washed off the paper. She slid down her hand-me-down charcoal gray washer and beat the back of her head on the metal. The dread knotted and slipped down into her stomach where it festered. 

She yanked her phone from her pocket and called Finn. When he answered in his usual chipper voice she balled. Sobbing, she barely registered her friend’s panicked voice. “Rey, what’s wrong? Do Poe and I have to come over?” She choked on her sob when he said that, “Stars Rey! Are you hurt?”

“No,” she said and coughed with a few deep breaths she could barely take. “Finn, I lost Ben’s number. Because I waited because I didn’t want to seem desperate!”

“Oh Peanut, don’t do that to me!” he scolded, “I thought you were in serious shit, Rey.”

“This is serious, I told you it was like he was some fucking adonis and I was his Aphrodite! He was gorgeous and a complete gentleman! I laughed so hard my stomach and cheeks hurt! We had some sort of- I don’t know- Cosmic connection!”

“Peanut, I know, but it’s not the end of the world,” Finn’s voice soothed her, he had kept an even tempo as she stood and paced her small hallway between her bedroom and kitchen. “You said you left him your number in his phone, correct?” she worried her lip but answered him with a ‘mhmm’. “Then in a few days, if he’s interested, he will call or text you.” 

She continued to pace, her bare feet on the cool tile of her apartment. Man, she couldn’t wait to get back to work next Monday, so she’d have something to do.”What if he doesn’t?”

“Then, I’m sorry Peanut, but it wasn’t meant to be.” His voice was stern but melancholy. They spoke a little more and she hung up the phone. She would now have to play the waiting game. She wanted to pull her hair out and scream, would she survive?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben laid in bed, crestfallen. He swore they hit it off. His cheeks hurt from smiling, she was Aphrodite and he would happily be her adonis. Actually, more like today had marked the second full week since he had taken her in this bed he laid in at the moment. He swallowed a bitter pill, how could he have been so stupid and blind? That’s why she darted out that morning. Had he been too bold? Was he just a rebound on a drunk night? He ran a hand through his hair and refused to let the rejection stab straight into his heart. Stars, he was rubbish at this. Maybe he should text his mother? He didn’t understand why he was so hurt by this? 

It didn’t bother him the first week, he had been up to his large ears in orders. It would appear some sort of Comic Con was coming up in February. Then it became a week and a half and no phone call. He cursed himself, he should have gotten her number as well. What if she lost it to the wind? What if she washed it by accident? He only had a facebook for his Etsy Shop, maybe he could find her there? But would she ignore him? He used the name Kylo Ren as an alias to make sure nothing he did online backfired and affected his day job. He typed in her first and last name. Rey Castaway- huh as if anyone would cast that precious creature away. 

He typed it into the search engine, no one came up. He sighed, crestfallen more so, slumped down his black chair. He closed his laptop and with his heart in pieces on the floor, he went to bed for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

“His name is Ben Solo. Can you look him up, Rose?” Rey begged her friend and coworker. Phasma was in Crait doing their credit hours, the kids were napping so the girls were talking. “You’re way better at finding people than I am.”

“I’ll try, but what if he gave you an alias or something.” Rose said, then rolled her brown eyes, “Wait, no, that would be silly- who does that-....?” she tilted her head when Rey suddenly gulped and looked very guilty. “Rey?”

“I did…”

“What??” 

She shrugged and hugged herself and looked at Rose, who was clad in the prettiest yellow summer dress, light leggings and white cardigan. Rey got the lint off her dark gray pants and dressy black shirt. “I wasn’t sure we were going to hit it off and what if he was a weirdo, so I said my last name was Castaway, you know like from that old movie, the Witch Mountain one?” 

Rose facepalmed, her short bob hair cut making her hair bounce with the motion, “He might have been looking for you, but instead of Rey Storm, adopted sister of Finn Storm, he’s looking for Rey Castaway.” Rose snorted, but muffled it. 

“Rose, just please.” 

“I will, but hey, did you start on the progress reports?”

“No, I’ll go to Holdo’s office now and start work on them!” Rey said and left Rose to her searching. There were a few Ben Solo’s but none of them matched Rey’s description. Most were blonde and tan. Their last names weren’t exactly Solo either. It wasn’t a very common last name as far as Rose was aware. She locked her phone screen and glanced around the dimly lit room, most of the toddlers were on their mats and under their blankets sound asleep. They were surrounded by child level and sized furniture, their artworks displayed on the walls, decorations for winter all around. Pictures of the toddlers at play in each center, from the writing center, to block center and Dramatic play center, each filled with toys and books. 

A knock from the door caught Rose’s attention. She got up from her teacher sized chair and gingerly opened the door. She craned her neck upwards to see a handsome man. He had dark honey eyes and pouty lips. He was pale and had very lucious black locks. It took her a minute, but then she recognized him from Phasma. Phasma had introduced them, since he would be picking up Kasper Hux, Phasma’s kid. She went to greet him, but she had forgotten his name so she said, “Here for Kasper, right?” 

“Yeah.” his voice rumbled from his chest. He seemed somewhat sad as he looked around the room. 

Rose ignored it and picked up the red headed kid with Phasma’s striking blue eyes and handed the sleepy tot to the taller man. “Say hi to Phasma for me!” Rose chirped as she handed the beautiful friend of their coworker Kasper’s lunch box and water bottle.

“I will, thank you,” he said as Kasper cuddled into the large man. 

Rose pondered to herself as she sat back down to search on Facebook again. What did Phasma say his name was again? Bart? Brandon soli? Oh well, didn’t matter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ben, who just got paychecks from both jobs in, sat at Maz’s that sunday night. Five weeks since he met the beautiful golden undertone sun kissed girl, who broke his heart after making it soar. It had just turned 9pm and he was already two whiskey’s in. Maz, after greeting a patron who walked through the door, clasped his pale hand in her dark ones and tsked him. “Ben Solo, you look almost as pathetic as your Father when he thought Leia going to leave him, what is wrong?”

Ben smirked up at his surrogate aunt and said, “I met a girl here, on New Years, I don’t think she liked me as much as I liked her.” He shook his head and slumped his shoulders, “I’m not good at this shit, I gave her my number, but maybe I shouldn’t have taken her home, I should have bought her out on a real date.”

“Not everything is in a certain order, Ben, who was it?” Maz asked, although she already knew.

“Rey. She has the prettiest eyes, and very soft brown hair and she was hilarious and spunky.” Ben went on with the comforting nods of his aunt. 

“Rey is actually a patron of mine!” Maz said with a wink. 

“She is? Do you have her number?”

“No, I don’t make it a habit of calling my customers. But, what I can do is, next time I see her, I will tell her how you feel and ask maybe why she hasn’t called you.”

“Thanks, Aunt Maz.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Friday February 9th. Rey was hosting Circle time with the toddlers. They were talking about Valentine’s Day, the letter “Q”, and the heart shape. The color Pink as well. Rose was setting up for Pizza day and Phasma was finishing up with their valentine bags for next week. She put them away in each of the folders for each of the kids. Rose looked to Phasma, “Hey, what are you and Hux doing for Valentine’s Day?”

The blonde, clad in her semi-professional wear of white and black, turned to the shorter woman. With her posh accent she answered. “We have Kasper, so nothing.”

Rose made a goofy face, “No! Get someone to watch Kasper! If I wasn’t going out with Melody that night, I would do it!”

Phasma put her son’s valentine’s day bag tenderly in his folder after admiring it with a mother’s love expressed greatly on her face, “I suppose I could get Ben to do it. He won’t be doing anything, he’s so heartbroken over this girl he met on New Years Eve that didn’t call him back.” 

Rose nodded with a smile until the story registered. “Wait, did you say Ben?”

“Yes, he’s my ex-boyfriend and Kasper’s God Dad, why?”

Rose almost dropped the apple juice she had in her hands. She placed it down and went over to Phasma to whisper, “Ben Solo?” Rose asked, quirked an eyebrow.

“Yesss….” Phasma drawled out, suspicion in her tone and eyes, “Why?”

Rose gasped, looking over her shoulder to see Rey still speaking with the kids. She was reading a book to them and they were getting rowdy so Rey had to intervene before moving on to finish reading the book. “Does he have a facebook?”

Phasma’s brow creased and her mouth frowned, “No, he doesn't, neither does Hux, it’s to keep their reputation clean. They’re coworkers.” Rose had to muffle a squeal, but Phasma had had enough, “What is this about, Rose?”

“Ben Solo is the guy Rey has been talking about! She accidentally washed his number when she left the paper in her pocket!” Rose could barely keep her voice over a whisper. “She’s crazy about him, she won’t go to Maz’s anymore because she’s so mortified by what happened, she thinks he hates her!” Rose grabbed Phasma’s forearm and jumped slightly. “Phasma, you have to get Ben to go somewhere on Valentine’s day, tell me where and I will get Poe and Finn to make her go to the same place!!”

Phasma had flinched slightly when the shorter woman grabbed her forearm suddenly, but once she was over the shock of the sudden contact, she smiled at Rose and nodded. “I will, maybe then Ben will stop moping with his puppy eyes when he thinks no one is looking.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes with Rose. 

“Phasma, I am sending Kasper, Mary and Aiden to the potty’s, can you make sure they don’t goof around!” Rey said from their carpeted area of the room. Phasma nodded and herded the potty training kids to the three child sized toilets in their room. “Rose, can you help with the handwashing and pizza? I am going to change Alice and Mako’s diapers.” Rose nodded with a smile she was trying badly to hide. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Dad, slow down, what is going on?” Ben said. He was at his desk at his day job. Hux and Ben had opened up a small business by the name of The First Order, they were a Brewery that only took off because Hux was a Hop and Brewing Genius and because a certain Senator and Famous Pilot endorsed them. Hux was the Charismatic one, Ben was the numbers man. He had to aside the accounts when he father attempted to text, horribly. It had read something like:

**Dad:**

Ben yjur mpm is anggry wut me. Help, dont now what I didad.p

Ben had shaken his head and called. Which lead to words he never thought he’d hear out of his ever loyal but dysfunctional father’s mouth, “Leia thinks I’m cheating on her!” 

“What?” Ben said dumbly.

“I don’t know Ben, but your mom grabbed my phone to get Chewie’s number, cuz for some reason she didn’t have it in her phone, I barely use this damn thing, and she says she saw a message from me to a mystery number. She said something about the only reason she doesn’t want a divorce is because I didn’t send it. I have no clue Ben.”

Ben, the entire time his dad was explaining, pinched the bridge of his nose after having taken off his reading glasses and placed them on the paperwork before him. “You better not be cheating on my mom!” Ben grumbled, defensive of his mother. 

“Hey! I may be no good, I might have not be the best husband or father, but I would never go back on a vow I made to Leia,” his father’s gruffed and stern voice rang through. 

Ben sighed, he felt the headache coming on from the right side and back of his head, he was about to say something when Hux barged in and exclaimed, “Ren! I just got off the phone with a few of those managers we met in Coruscant! They loved the new IPA and some of our old stuff! They want to start putting it on their tap and they want some bottles!”

Ben waved him out of the room and mouthed. ‘On the phone with my dad.’

“Ren.” Hux warned. 

Ben waved him off again, rolling his eyes when the ginger scoffed and obnoxiously left. “Dad, I know, but how did that message get there?”

“Son, I don’t know, I can barely call on this damn thing!” Han huffed and pouted on the other side of their line. “But hey, Hux said you guys are branching out to Coruscant, that is awesome son!”

“Thanks Dad, what is mom doing?”

“Well, Ben, you see your mother is very angry, she won’t talk to me-...” Han was explaining and as if by some sort of romantic comedy unbelievable timing, he saw his mother walk through the front doors of the Brewery. Hux greeted her, she smiled warmly, through her eyes seemed to tell him to move aside. Hux knew way better than to stand in the petite powerhouse’s way. He immediately pointed to the glass window of Ben’s office behind all the tables and the bar. Both his father and the machines in the large room behind him dedicated to brewing groaned. “Ben, are you listening?”

“Sorry Dad, Mom just walked through the front door,” he said and as his mom got closer the panic rose in him, “I’ll talk to her Dad, don’t worry.” He quickly hung up before his dad could get another word out besides a muffled and cut off “Thanks son I re-”. He hid his phone in his lap and grinned widely when his mother calmly opened the door to his office. “Mom!” he got up to hug her, but she held her hand up and gestured for him to sit back down. She turned to his windows and closed the blinds on them. Although Ben did that when Business hours were open to the public to have dinner and drink, he was struck with the waves of her anger. 

She sat before him, her chin held high like her demeanor but then it crumpled like a withered flower when Ben asked, “You okay mom?”

Tears began to fill her eyes, she shook her head, unable to speak. Ben without a second thought, went to his mother and dropped to the floor so he could comfort her. “Were you speaking to your father just now?” she choked out.

“Yeah, what happened mom?”

“I grabbed your father’s phone from his workshop in the garage, I needed your Uncle Chewie’s number, I didn’t have it in my phone for some reason, and I was going to text Maz, but I digress, I am glad I didn’t. Your father had an unknown number in his phone, and there was a message, I think she must have typed it into his phone, or something, I don’t know, but sent wasn’t hit. It said something like, “Had a wonderful time, Slave, your Goddess awaits for the next time.’ And something about bondage!” Leia was not scandalized but hurt. “Your father and I did some BDSM back in the day, I mean, that’s how you were conceived.” Ben almost choked on his spit.

“MOM! Please, stop right there!” Ben said and made gagging noises.

“Sex is natural Ben.”

“Yes, but I can’t get that image out of my head,” Ben said in mock and slight distress. 

She scoffed and playfully slapped her son on the shoulder, “Anyways,” she said with a pointed look in his direction. “Can I stay with you for a few days?” 

Ben wanted to say no, mostly because he didn’t think his dad was actually cheating and because his place was a disaster. In his depression and rejection he was very lack in cleaning. Mom would judge him harshly. But, this was his mother. He nodded and said, “Of course, the place is a mess, but I will haul up in my office, you can have the bedroom.”

“Thank you sweetheart.” Leia said and hugged her son. 

“Here, take my keys, just please be there to let me in.” Ben said as he walked his mother out. 

Hux was prepping everything for the day, it was Saturday, they opened mid afternoon on Saturdays. A tall blonde in a killer dress and ginger baby on her hip knocked on the doors. Ben let Phasma in and made a goofy face at Kasper who lit up at the sight of Ben. The two and a half year old’s chubby hands stretched out to Ben. Ben swooped the toddler up and swirled him around. “How’s my favorite kid in the world?”

Kasper gave a belly giggled and said, “Good, I ate sand.”

“Oh, your mother was cooking again?” Ben asked, staring at Phasma with a mischievous smirk. 

“You’re hilarious Ben.” Phasma deadpaned as Hux tried to stifle his laughter. “Armitage, told me the good news, so I came down, not only to express my congratulations, but suggest the two of you go out to celebrate on Wednesday!”

“That’s Valentine’s day, love.” Hux said, giving his wife a kiss, “I would like to spend it with you.”

Phasma grabbed Kasper from Ben’s arms and said, “I want to spend it with this little Valentine.” Phasma rubbed noses with her son. 

“Sure, Phas, whatever you want.” Ben said, his puppy eyes growing, “Not like I am doing anything with a Valentine.”

“We know Ren.” the married couple deadpanned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They met at their favorite cafe. It was more towards the east side of Jakku, a strip plaza with a used bookstore, a bakery, a chinese food restaurant, and this hole in the wall cafe. They drank their coffees while sitting on silk pillows at low tables. There were other normal height tables and chairs around, but this gave it a very mediterranean feel. The cafe was bathed in softer colors, warm oranges and darker yellows. The paintings were more traditional artwork. The host and owner, Amed, had excellent taste and made the best hummus Rey had ever had. 

“Shouldn’t you two be going out on Valentine’s Day?” Rey was sitting at lunch on Sunday with her two favorite men. “You’re the couple, not me.”

“Well, we felt bad about how things went down with Ben, so, it’s how we’re gonna make it up to you!” Finn said as he clasped his hands over Rey’s.

Poe said, “Besides, how do you know this isn’t our way of saying we want a polyamorous relationship with you?” Poe winked.

“Because, you’re jealous Poe, you would want Finn all to yourself.”

“Yeah, you’re right Rey.” He said and kissed Finn. “but still, c’mon.”

Rey nodded, “Okay, I will!” she got up carefully, “I am going to the lady’s room, I’ll be back.”

Poe turned to Finn, “Call Rose.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Valentine’s Day.

When Rey got off work, she changed into a cute red romper and did her hair and makeup half-heartedly. She quickly left for the restaurant, not bothering to fuss over anything. Meanwhile, somewhere else in Jakku, Ben was putting on a nice pair of jeans and one of the nicer tops he made himself. He had surprised his mother with flowers and gave her a card. She was going to try and speak with Han tonight and see where things would go. He left for this restaurant Phasma suggested to him and Armitage. 

When Rey arrived, she told them that there was a reservation for three under Poe, she was lead to a table with a bouquet of roses. She felt a twinge of sadness; of course Poe would be giving Finn a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses. She wondered, no- she couldn’t think of something. Why was she being so stupid? It was one night, Fate obviously didn’t want it to happen since it didn’t. As she rambled, she heard someone with the waiter. She snapped her head up and gasped. Before her was Ben Solo. His puppy eyes brightened as they locked eyes. 

“Rey?”

“Ben?”

Ben’s phone went off, he grabbed it and looked at the message from Phasma.

**Phasma:**

Ben, Happy Valentine’s Day, you didn’t tell me you went on a Date with my Coworker?

“Well, how did you- I tried looking-.” They both kept saying in unison. They laughed, as Ben went to pull out her chair for her. She thanked him and they sat together. Wine was poured, when asked why, the waiter told them. “A Miss Hux paid for the wine, and a Mr Dameron said the roses were for you to give to the lady, since it appears neither of you realized this was a date.” They saw some of the staff cooing towards them and seemed to be texting people about this. 

Ben ran a hand through his black hair before he said, “You didn’t call, I tried looking for you on Facebook- but it said there were no Rey Castaways.”

Rey’s eyes went to the floor like her stomach. “I lied about my last name, I am Rey Storm. I wasn’t sure if we were gonna hit it off, so just in case you were a stalker.”

Ben was shocked at first, his expression blank then. Rey bit her lip and went to apologize before being startled by his laughter that rung out. “That’s the funniest thing I have ever heard!” he smiled and took her hand. He had placed his smart phone on the pristine white table cloth of the restaurant that decor just scream commercialized valentine’s day. It was pretty with all the pink and red floral arrangements, but it was definitely overdone. “Let’s be honest from now on, not that i was the one that fibbed, but I get it, there are some true creeps out there.”

She eyed his phone then to him and smiled and nodded, “I am truly sorry, I didn’t mean to.” she then nodded towards his phone, “Did you finally get a smartphone?” she giggled.

He shot her a confused look, his free hand smooth his facial hair over, “Finally? I’ve had this phone for a year now?” 

Rey went beet red, “You- you mean you don’t have a flip phone?”

“No, my dad-....” Ben stopped before guffawing madly. Tears came to his eyes. Rey was getting upset, she huffed and slapped at his hand.

“What’s so funny! You didn’t call me, and I am sorry I lied about my last name, but I put my number in the flip phone on the counter!”

Ben laughed even harder, wiping away his tears and took a big gulp of wine and said, “That was my father’s phone. I need to tell my mother, she thought my dad was cheating on her!”

Rey wanted the earth to swallow her whole. She had no clue. And her mind was crueler by repeating what she wrote in her head, ‘I had a wonderful time, Slave, your Goddess awaits for the next time she can ride your deliciously thick cock. Maybe next time she can tie you up, or maybe you can tie me up and show me just how much you want to worship me ;)’ She felt the heat on her face and hid it in her hands. “Oh my god, your parents read that!” she said and then downed her entire glass of wine. 

“Oh Sweetheart, don’t worry, it’s not all that bad, my parents aren’t super conservative.” he managed to snatch one of her hands and massage them. “But, maybe you should put your number in my phone, right now in front of me, so we don’t have this happen again.”

Still red as her romper, she nodded and took his phone. As she saved her number in his phone, she joked, “You sure this is yours?”

“Absolutely,” he soothed her. The waiter came around with more wine and they ordered their dinners. Rey wanted pasta and soup and Ben got steak, potatoes and a salad. When he got his phone back, he immediately sent her a message, lamely putting, ‘This is Ben, please call me back, Goddess.’ He watched her phone vibrate on her side of the table, she smiled and flashed the message to him. He bit his lip and asked, “Rey, what happened? Why didn’t you call me?”

“Well, I um-.” her eyes darted around and then she laughed, “I washed your number!” 

“That’s hilarious, my mother said that might have happened!” Ben said, then regretted it when Rey cringed and flushed some more at the mentioning of his mother. He reminded himself, he shot his mother a text message:

**Ben:**

Mom, dad didn’t cheat on you. It would appear Rey thought the flip phone was mine. That sexy message was for me.

His mom answered almost within seconds:

**Mom:**

Are you being Serious, Ben?

**Ben:**

Yes! Rey works with Phasma, they set me back up with her! I am on a date with her as we speak!

**Mom:**

I am not sure whether this information is comforting, considering the message is about my son, but at least it’s not my husband cheating. I need to tell this to your father, he’s never going to let me or you, or poor Rey ever live this down.

**Ben:**

See Mom, I told you dad wouldn’t!

**Mom:**

Ben Solo, stop texting me and pay attention to Rey!

Ben left it to that, he had been speaking with Rey between the texts. Rey told him she was texting both her coworkers, both had no idea they both knew Phasma. “Yeah, Phasma and I dated at University, but afterwards, she and Hux hit it off better, it was a mutual break up, I have been single ever since. Which was a good thing, I got to establish a side business for myself.” 

“We never did talk about that, what is your business?”

Ben was cutting into his medium rare steak, “I make cosplay costumes as well as my own designs. I design shirts and coats for men, and dresses for women.” 

She finished chewing her pasta, “That’s amazing! I never learned how to sew, I always wanted to,” she looked him over once more, “Is that one of your designs?” she pointed at his cowl and shirt. 

He nodded, “Yeah, I make most of my clothes actually.” He gave her a once over, “I’d love to make a dress for you.” 

Rey perked up, “Really?” the sparkle was back in her eyes. Ben didn’t ever want that sparkle to leave. 

“Absolutely, you’d look great in a coral color, or this one shade of green I have.”

She chuckled, “So, you design clothes for a side business, what’s your day job?”

“I am the co-owner of First Order Breweries.” 

Her eyes went the size of plates and leaned in even more than she didn’t realize she already was, “Wait, you OWN First Order Brewery? They make this IPA called Rule the Galaxy!” she giggled, “That one is my favorite.” She stopped chuckling when she saw him flush. “Ben?”

“You really like that one?”

“Fuck yeah!” she exclaimed and then slapped a hand over her mouth to apologize to the other couples in the dimly lit and candle filled room of the restaurant. 

He still seemed like he was a deer in headlights, then he coughed and said, “I was actually the one who made that one. Armitage is usually the one who makes them, but he forced me to make one, it’s one of our lowest sellers, Maz only has it stocked and on Tap cuz she’s my Aunt.” Rey shot him a look, Ben explained, “She’s not biologically my Aunt. My Dad’s best friend Chewie, is my “Uncle” and when he married Maz, she became my Aunt. Since I am pale as a ghost, there is no way I could biologically be connected to them.” 

“Well, it’s my favorite, I get it at Maz’s all the time.”

“Thanks,” he said and shot her a goofy grin that she wanted to bundle up and put in her pocket. 

“By the way, do you not have a Facebook?” Rey asked.

“I do, I am under my Pen Name from University, Kylo Ren. I have it for my Etsy account, to advertise for my shop, but I don’t have one under my real name because I don’t want to do anything to shame mine and Armitage's business,” Ben explained.

Rey laughed, “What a pair we make!”

After flirting and talking more about each other, Ben paid for the dinner and then handed Rey the roses. “Want to do this again?”

“I’d love to.”

“How about next Friday?”

“As long as it’s on me, yes!”

“Deal!” They walked out to the parking lot. They spoke for at least two hours longer by her car. They held each other, putting their foreheads together, only because Rey was in wedges and standing on a parking block. They parted, slowly and ruefully. Then texted each other through the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

New Years Eve, or One Year Later. 

Chewie and Maz gave a pep talk to Ben. He was dressed better than the first time he met Rey at this place. Maz saw her come in through the door wearing a stunning green and aquamarine formal dress, made by Ben. She waved to Ben, putting some tendrils of chestnut hair behind her ear. Leia came up to him with Han in tow. Leia kissed her son on the cheek (in which he bent forward to allow her to do so), and said, “Good Luck, I’m sure she’ll say yes!” 

Ben nodded, licked his lips and tucked the ring box into his coat. He turned to go greet Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose and her girlfriend, Armitage and Phasma. It was an hour until midnight, an hour until he got his answer. Ben and Rey had a few glasses of Rule the Galaxy together. And at the stroke of Midnight while everyone in the bar was counting down, Ben dropped down on one knee, put puppy dog eyes into full volume and asked, “Rey, will you marry me?”

She gasped, put her hands to her lips, squealed and kissed him, nearly toppling him over as everyone around them shouted, “Happy New Year!” 

They knew it was going to be their year. 


End file.
